Lágrimas
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: A Odd le acosa la rutina, sin X.A.N.A. se aburre. El bosque, una curiosidad y una decisión. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Lágrimas **

X.A.N.A. ya no estaba y yo me aburría. La vida de estudiante era un rollo después de haber sido un héroe. El ver a Ulrich y a Yumi haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para fingir ser sólo amigos ya no me entretenía. Y la extrema timidez de Jérémie y Aelita me exasperaba.

Las chicas siempre me servían de distracción, aunque suene fatal el decirlo así. Nunca había tenido problemas para romper corazones. Por eso cada semana tenía una novia diferente.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, porque eso ya no me llenaba. Las chicas empezaban a convertirse en una rutina.

Estábamos en el comedor, desayunando. El chocolate estaba tan delicioso como siempre y los croissant crujientes y calentitos. El sol brillaba con intensidad, las vacaciones se acercaban y Heïdi Klinger me sonreía desde la mesa frente a la nuestra. Tendría que estar exultante de alegría, pero no lo estaba. Tampoco me animó que Yumi y Aelita me dieran sus croissants.

Las clases fueron como siempre. La señora Hertz me riñó por no estar atento. El señor Fumet se había pasado toda la hora hablando. Jim nos había hecho correr hasta casi caer muertos en la pista…

Hubo algo que me mantuvo disperso todo el día. Sissi.

No es que acostumbrase a prestarle más atención de la debida. Pero estaba extraña. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado la noche entera llorando. Normalmente le hubiese lanzado algún comentario mordaz, algo para hacerla enfadar. Me encantaba hacerla enfadar. Pero no osé a hacerlo.

Había sentido una fuerte punzada en el pecho al verla así.

Procuré no pensar más en ella y sus ojos tristes, así que me centré en fastidiar a Ulrich y a Yumi, mi segundo pasatiempos preferido. Fue tremendamente divertido, en especial el momento que logré que se abrazaran y acabaron tan rojos como una boca de incendios.

Sí, señor. Fue genial.

¡Odd el magnífico ganaba de nuevo! Lástima que ni eso me contentase ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando? Debería estar celebrando la victoria con un enorme helado de chocolate.

No me apetecía helado, pero dar un paseo no estaría mal. En los últimos meses había descubierto un claro en el bosque, a medio camino entre _L'Hermitage_ y el Kadic, cerca del barranco. Nunca vi a nadie allí, por lo que enseguida memoricé como llegar.

Me dirigí hacia allí silbando el estribillo de la canción de moda, con las manos en los bolsillos, una deportiva desatada y sin prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba.

Frené en seco al escuchar unos sollozos algo más adelante. Me detuve a pensar en quien podría ser, mi mente no halló respuesta. Avancé con cautela hasta llegar al árbol del que procedían los lloros. Fue todo un shock.

Sissi, con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas, lloraba. Tuve una sensación extraña, una especie de opresión en la boca del estómago, seguida de un leve hormigueo.

Rodeé el árbol hasta quedar frente a ella, que no se movió ni un milímetro. Las palabras escaparon de mis labios.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Déjame en paz, Odd.

Tal vez Sissi Delmas no hubiese hecho méritos para que me conmoviesen sus lágrimas, pero debía admitir que cuando la vi por primera vez me había sentido atraído por ella. Una atracción que no había desaparecido del todo. Era caprichosa, engreída, y estaba loca por Ulrich. Mal asunto.

Me senté a su lado esperando que me golpease y me echase, no obstante, Sissi se lanzó a mis brazos y lloró amargamente durante horas.

¿Qué podría haber minado su confianza de esa manera? Nunca antes la había visto frágil. De hecho siempre había creído que su moral estaba hecha a prueba de bombas. Estaba equivocado, no había duda.

Envidiaba a mis amigos, todos tenían a alguien a quien amar. Jérémie tenía a Aelita. Ulrich tenía a Yumi. Y yo un día estaba con Magali, otro con Jeanne, y otro con… quien fuese. No era que no me gustase ser el casanova del Kadic, pero yo también quería una chica a la que querer de esa manera.

Intentar que Sissi se fijase en mí sería una labor tan estúpida e inútil, que me cansaba con sólo pensarlo.

La rodeé con mis brazos, porque… bueno porque soy humano ¡maldita sea! No puedo ver a una chica llorar. Sé que le susurré cosas con la intención de calmarla, pero si me preguntasen que le dije no podría contestar. No tengo ni idea de que le dije. Solamente quería animarla, que dejase de llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aunque me costó una barbaridad, logré mi objetivo. Poco a poco su tristeza fue amainando, sus músculos se fueron relajando y su respiración se reguló.

—Si le cuentas esto a alguien eres hombre muerto, Odd.

—Seré una tumba —le aseguré.

—Créeme, más te vale —gruñó.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, las mejillas ruborizadas, la nariz y los labios rojos. Se le había corrido el rimel. Me pareció que estaba muy guapa, más que cuando se emperifollaba para gustarle a Ulrich.

Por unos segundos sentí ganas de darle un puñetazo a Ulrich.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Mal de amores?

—No es asunto tuyo —repitió en tono agresivo.

Sabía que era muy probable que los culpables fuesen Yumi y Ulrich, no obstante no me parecía tan factible. Principalmente por que las muestras de cariño de mis amigos siempre le hacían enfadar. Se enfadaba y resoplaba.

—¿Tu padre te ha requisado el móvil? —pregunté con humor.

Me miró alzando una ceja con los ojos entornados.

—Ese es un motivo ridículo.

—Ridículo o no, es un motivo.

Me dí cuenta de que aún la estrechaba entre mis brazos, su mano derecha sobre mi pecho, y su cuerpo descansando apoyado en el mío. En una cercanía extraña. No era la primera chica con la estaba en una posición similar, sin embargo, el que fuese Sissi hizo que mi corazón se disparara. Ella parecía estar tanto o más cómoda que yo con aquella proximidad.

No sé por qué hice lo que hice. Pero besé sus labios. Cuando abrí los ojos, Sissi, estaba ruborizada con una expresión de sorpresa total. Por un momento pensé que tal vez pudiese enamorarla, que tal vez le habría gustado que la besase. ¡Vaya si lo pensé!

La sonora bofetada que me dio me despertó de golpe. ¡Vaya genio!

Se levantó bruscamente, se apartó el pelo con un ademán y se sacudió el pantalón pirata con gracia.

—Pervertido —murmuró sin girar a mirarme.

Fue entonces cuando lo decidí.

Conquistaría a Sissi aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en mi vida.

**Fin **

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Hoy me levanté con ganas de escribir sobre Odd y Sissi, así que lo primero que hice fue prepararme el desayuno, poner en marcha el Word y escribir como una loca jajaja. No es ningún secreto que me encantan como pareja. Ha quedado más cortito de lo que esperaba pero me gustó el resultado jejeje.  
Un besazo a todos._


End file.
